1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to windows, but is applicable to doors, as well, and more specifically relates to window and door assemblies, including the construction of fixed, double hung, sliding, tilt and turn and casement windows, and sliding and French doors, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional windows and doors are typically constructed from one-piece extruded components. The jambs, head and sill of the window or door frame, and the stiles and rails forming the window sash, whether fixed or moveable, are each conventionally formed as a single extruded part which is then assembled with the other parts to form the frame or sash.
The depth of the window or door is determined by the depth of the housing frame in which the window or door is mounted. This constraint requires that the windows and doors be constructed to fit appropriately within the framed-out opening of the building. For example, some housing constructions are formed with six inch wide studs on their exterior walls to accommodate thicker insulation. Older constructions generally have four inch exterior walls. Thus, windows and doors need to be ordered with selected depths to fit the exterior walls, and interior walls, of the building in which they are to be mounted. This requires a greater inventory of doors and windows having different depths by the manufacturer to meet the requirements of the building industry.